Transformers: Sparkmates and War
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Yaoi, M/M story. Don't like don't read. Protective, Possessive Optimus. Optimus and the Autobots come to Earth trying to find the Allspark. They end up finding, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide's Sparkmates. A war is coming to Earth and their human Sparkmates are in danger. Will they be able to protect their Sparkmates? Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Transformers or its characters, someone else does NOT me.

Pairings: Optimus x Sam, Bumblebee x Miles, and Ironhide x Will.

Warnings: Holoform use, Violence, Lemons, limes, and Character Death.

A/N: Yeah! New story! This is actually my most favorite pairing. Well, Optimus x Sam is, the other pairings aren't. I'm probably make this a trilogy. If I decide not to I will just make it have a sequel. I hope you like this story. This will be my fourth story so far. Ya, me! I'm working on three other stories plus this one. Check them out if you want, just go to my profile. You will eventually find them. Have fun! :D

'_Com link'_

_"Cybertronian"_

"English"

"**Letters, messages, emails, other person on phone"**

**_'Thinking'_**

~Eimaifovero!~

'_Bumblebee, this is Optimus Prime,_'

'_Yes Optimus, this is Bumblebee. Successfully landed on Earth,_' Bumblebee answered through the com. Driving in his new alt form in Tranquility.

'_Have you gotten sight of Samuel Witwicky?_" Optimus asked. Bumblebee looked around the area he was in quickly.

'_No. I cannot seem to locate him,_' Bumblebee replied when he verified Samuel was not there.

'_...Report your findings if you find him, Optimus out,_' Optimus commanded before the com went cold. Bumblebee drove around the town keeping a watchful eye out for Samuel Witwicky. His efforts were rewarded around an hour later, when he saw Sam being driven to a used car lot. He followed behind them until they parked, then he went over and parked by a yellow bug. He waited as they talked about buying a car for young Sam (That's what they call him) to drive. **_'This is perfect for me to keep an optic on him'_** Bumblebee thought as he sat there.

When Sam sat in him and wiped the dust of his emblem he seemed to recognize it. Bumblebee was puzzled when he looked at it like he new about it, but it was from a far off memory. His attention was taken off the boy when he heard that they weren't going to buy him. He internally panicked when he heard the car dealer go off about the bug and when the boy started to get out of him, he thought of something. When Sam shut the door he hit the bug with the passenger door. When that didn't stop car dealer he blew up every single window on the cars in the lot.

He internally laughed and mocked the car dealer when he finally conceded to selling him at a price that they could pay for. He decided, as Sam's dad payed for him and Sam got in, that he would report to Optimus tonight. Sam started him and they drove to the boys house.

* * *

><p>He sat in their driveway, Sam ad gone into the house and Bumblebee was left parked outside. He waited til everyone in the house was asleep before comming Optimus.<p>

'_Optimus, Bumblebee here,_' he called out through the com link. He waited a few minutes before getting a reply.

_'This is Optimus. What is it Bumblebee?_' Optimus asked him.

'_I have located Samuel Witwicky. I am watching over right now,_' Bumblebee reported to Optimus.

_'Good job, Bumblebee. Is that all?'_ Optimus responded. Bumblebee thought about when Sam saw his emblem and decided o mention it.

'_The boy had seen my emblem that showed I am an Autobot. He seemed to have seen it before. It makes me wonder if he has seen one of us or have seen a Decepticon,_' Bumblebee told him. It was quiet for a few minutes before there was a reply.

'_...That is odd. There is nothing on that planet that might look the same?_'

_'No, sir,'_ Bumblebee answered.

'_...Keep your optics and audio receptors open. He might mention something. Optimus out_,' and the com went cold. Bumblebee sighed then went into recharge.

* * *

><p>AN: That is all I can think to type for this chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I will try to make the other chapters much longer. I hoped you liked the chapter and I hope you will like the story. Update soon, please review. See ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Transformers or its characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: I'm glad you all liked my first chapter. Miles will be in this chapter. I tried to make him like a young Lucas as requested from a reader. I hope I did alright. I tried my best and had some help from my sister. Oh, and as promised this chapter will be longer. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun! :D

'_Com link'_

_"Cybertronian"_

"English"

"**Letters, messages, emails, other person on phone"**

**_'Thinking'_**

~TheawesomemelovesYaoi~

"So, as I'm leaving the store I ram into the automatic door. I thought it would open! Stupid Automatic doors! I swear they don't like me! They never open for me," Miles complained. Sam laughed at him. They were sitting in the park talking as Bee sat nearby listening.

They had come from school. All they had been talking about funny moments in their life. Well, any they have not not told each other. Most were quite funny and others quite interesting. They also would talk about old shared moments in the past that were also funny.

"If anyone doesn't like you, it would be our old seventh grade teacher. I remember when she put you in a desk close to the pencil sharpener and stacked boxes around you. Except one spot so you could see the lesson. Everyone kept giving you pencils to sharpen since they couldn't get over to it. That was hilarious," Sam said laughing. Miles laughed with him.

"I remember that. All I did was talk to a few of the other students and I got stuck in a box prison. I still could talk to everyone and I did. I got stuck in that thing for a month! Though it was quite fun to throw paper airplanes at people and no one suspecting you," Miles commented leaning against a tree. They sat there for a few minutes watching as kids, adults, couples, and other teens walk by.

"So, what do you plan to do after school?" Miles asked Sam after a few minutes. Sam looked over to him for a few minutes before answering.

"Don't really know. I'm thinking about going to college but I'm not really sure," Sam answered. "What about you?"

"I might just work at some coffee shop or something like that. Maybe pick up a girl or guy while I work," Miles replied smiling. Sam laughed at the last remark. Everyone knows that Miles is Bi as he is quite open with it. That and he flirts with both genders at school. Sam ,himself, is gay and most the school either believes Sam and Miles are going out or will get together.

"What do you want to do now," Miles asked as they sat there talking for another hour. Sam looked at the time before getting up.

"Well, I think I should go home. If you want a ride then follow me," Sam told him. Miles grabbed his jacket and backpack, that sat nearby, and followed Sam to Bumblebee. Sam dug out his car keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Miles piled in and Sam started the car as he closed the door. They drove off and after dropping off Miles, Sam drove home.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sat in the driveway once again. The residents inside the house were still up, so he couldn't contact Optimus yet. As he waited he thought back to the other male, Miles. Bumblebee has grown a strong attachment to him already and he hasn't gotten to know him. He will put more thought in it later, right now he should contact Optimus. The Sam's parents and himself have just all fallen asleep. So, he needs to report before going into recharge.<p>

'_Optimus, Bumblebee reporting,_'

'_Optimus here, Go on Bumblebee,_' Optimus answered. Bumblebee reported what happened that day and information on the earthlings. '_Good work, Bumblebee. And the Blonde, Miles. I would like you to watch him, too. Sam and him seem to be close. Anything else?_' Bee thought about the thing with Miles, but decided not to mention it.

'_No Sir,_'

'_Optimus out,_' Optimus said before the com went cold once again. Bumblebee was up a few more minutes before falling into recharge.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam picked up Miles and headed off to the park for a party. They got out of Bumblebee after they parked and looked around. Sam smiled and waved at a young woman who Bumblebee didn't know. She waved back and walked over.<p>

"Hi Sam," She greeted as she stood in front of them.

"Hi Mikaela," Sam greeted back smiling.

"Hey Miles," She added smiling.

"Hey to you, too." Miles greeted too.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Mikaela asked. Sam was about to answer but Miles beat him.

"Oh, we just wanted to hang out. You know enjoy the beautiful landscape instead of the stuffy building called a Mall. But if you would prefer we suffocated in the crowded Mall then we could..." Miles trailed off as Mikaela laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I prefer my best friends alive. So, come along," Mikaela answered. They walked over to a tree and sat down. Bumblebee just listened as he sat there. **_'Well, I guess that adds another to watch over'_** Bee thought as he watched over them.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's not that good, but I was distracted by School and stuff, but I do hope some of you liked this chapter. Like promised, this chapter is longer. I will try to update as soon as I can. Review and/or follow/favorite. I hope to see you again, Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Transformers or its characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. I wasn't exactly sure if you guys would like it. But I promised that it would be up that week so I published it. This chapter will be getting closer to the action so sometime next chapter or maybe after the next chapter will be the part they find out about Bumblebee. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading! :D

'_Com link'_

_"Cybertronian"_

"English"

"**Letters, messages, emails, other person on phone"**

**_'Thinking'_**

~TheawesomemewishestogotoEgypt~

Sam, Miles, and Mikaela sat by the trunk of a tree. Mikaela and Sam were laughing and Miles was grinning. Mikaela stopped laughing after a while and started grinning with Miles. Sam was smiling and looking out at the park. Mikaela looked out to the park to but her grin disappeared when she saw someone she hoped she wouldn't run into. Miles and Sam noticed him too and frowned.

His name is Trent DeMarco, a football player at their school and Mikaela's ex-boyfriend since two weeks ago. Sam, Miles, and Mikaela glared at him as he approached. Bumblebee attention was completely on them now, because of their rise in blood pressure. When he stood in front of them he gave Sam and Miles a disgusted look before turning his attention to Mikaela.

"Babe, what are you doing over with these faggots?" Trent asked. He smirked when Sam and Miles glare became darker after calling them that. Mikaela glared as well.

"Do not call me that. We broke up two weeks ago and that means we are not together no more. And I'm hanging out with my friends, since you seem so curious," Mikaela answered glaring daggers at him. He just glared back and was about to reach out and drag her away, but was stopped by Miles and Sam. They stood between him and Mikaela which stopped him from reaching out for her. Though they stopped him hurting her it did not go well for them.

Trent punched Miles in the face and turned to do the same with Sam. Bumblebee was extremely angry now. He wanted to go over there and teach that human a lesson but he couldn't blow his cover. He waited and watched as Sam barely dodged the punch and shove the man away. Trent got angrier and was about to try to attack again, but saw that a police car was driving by so he turned and walked off hoping that he didn't get in trouble.

Bumblebee became alert as he felt Barricade pass by the park. '**_That isn't good_**' he thought as Barricade drove off. Sam walked over to Miles and Mikaela to see the damage. Miles only had a bloody nose so Mikaela grabbed a tissue out of her purse and gave it to him. When they finished with Miles nose they grabbed their stuff and headed to Bumblebee. Mikaela sighed as they approached the car.

"I'm sorry about that. He doesn't get that we are not together anymore. Also thank you for helping out," Mikaela told them. They just smiled at her and put their stuff in Bumblebee.

"No need to apologize and we wouldn't let him hurt you. After all what are friends for," Sam said. Miles nodded in agreement. "So, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, my ride left to follow Trent, so," She trailed off. Sam opened the passenger seat. Miles jumped in back and Mikaela got into the passenger seat. Same went over to the driver seat before they drove off.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Mikaela and Miles, Sam went home and up to bed. When Bumblebee was sure no one was awake he commed Optimus.<p>

'_Optimus, this is Bumblebee,_' Bumblebee called out through the com.

'This is Optimus, What do you have to report?' Optimus answered.

'I have a third party to protect, and Barricade had passed by me and my three charges,' Bumblebee informed him.

'So, Barricade has seen you and the boy. That is not good,' Optimus said. Bumblebee informed him of what also occurred that day.

'Well, we cannot do anything for them unless it a Decepticon. Keep a watchful eye out for Barricade, now that he knows you are protecting him he will make sure to take advantage if you are gone. Is that all you have to report?' Optimus asked. Bumblebee thought for a moment before replying.

'Have you gotten my updates I have been sending you about human life,' Bumblebee questioned.

'Yes we have. Now if that is all, we need you to send us the coordinates of your location. Try to find a deserted lot and a place high up to send it to us. Optimus out,' Optimus told bee. Then the com went cold. Bumblebee searched throughout the internet before finding the perfect spot. He turned on his engine ,waking up the sleeping Sam, and drove off.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon, and someone requested that I make Will Sam's cousin or adopted brother. I like your idea so I will make Will Sam's cousin since it fits my story, but I don't know which side of the family he should come from. If anyone else has a idea for this story please do share and I will see what I can do. See ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Isis: Hi! I finally finished this chapter and my sister is joining in my disclaimer and author note. Say hi Wolfy!

Wolfy: -.- You can't tell me what to do! *Cool face* Yo.

Isis: She is also going to be in my Assassin's Creed story and any others she wants. So, wolf, can you say the disclaimer?

Wolfy: Oi kay! Ha...*Scoots closer Isis and whispers* What's that?

Isis: *Sighs* Nevermind, I'll do it.

Wolfy: Ya! *Sprints out of room* Cookies!

Isis: I don't own the characters or Transformers. If I did it would have yaoi in it and be more awesome. Have fun reading! :D

~Mysisteriscookiecrazed~

~Will's pov~

Well...my life has now completely changed. First my wife asks for a divorce, then the base was attacked, and the last was we were attacked by some mechanical thing that reminded me of a scorpion. I couldn't wait to see my uncle, aunt, and cousin after that. I bet my cousin would never believe me if I told him what happened unless he saw it. I silently laughed thinking about what my cousin's reaction would be if he had been there. He would probably just shake his head in disbelief and chant 'Nononono! Nope, this is not happening!' it would just go on like that for a while before he did anything.

I sighed as I waited for us to land to safety. My crew and I couldn't wait to get home to see our loved ones. I couldn't wait to get out of the same area that the creatures tail is in. And I believe I'm not the only one.

* * *

><p>~3rd person~<p>

Sam jumped out of bed when he heard his car's engine. He caught sight of yellow before running down the stairs and ran out the door. He cursed when he saw his car leave the driveway and quickly grabbed his mom's bike before taking off to follow Bumblebee. He followed his car until he lost him because of a train. He jumped off the bike and set it down somewhere before investigating the place.

That is when he saw a mechanical thing stood and he hid behind the closest cover so the thing didn't see him. He sat there for a moment before getting out his phone and dialing a number. He returned his attention back to were the thing had been but couldn't see it. He looked around a bit before coming across some dogs and ran for his life. His car drove into the building he entered ,in hope of getting rid of the dogs, and circled him till the dogs left and Sam ran out of the building after throwing the keys into the car. After exiting lights were shined at him temporarily blinding him as the cops got closer.

Bumblebee sat out of sight watching as Sam was forcefully slammed onto the car and handcuffed. He waited until they had gone before driving out of his hiding spot. He quickly commed Optimus to tell him about recent events before leaving the area. He decided to head off back to Sam's place but caught sight of Barricade driving by and went to watch him for a while.

* * *

><p>With Sam he had just gotten out of custody of the police after going through some drug test stuff. He called up his friend Miles as he got some milk out of the fridge. He heard a car pulling up and looked out the window and froze. There was his car and it was driving up without a driver just like last night. He dropped the jug and dove down behind the island with the phone in his hand.<p>

"Pssh, Miles," Sam called out through the phone and he snuck over to the window. "It's back."

"What's back?" Miles asked completely confused.

"The car," Sam hissed back as he peeked over the wall out of the window.

"Huh?" Miles questioned still having no idea what he was talking about.

"The car. The one that transformed and stuff before I got arrested," Sam said over the phone heading over to the back door for a bike.

"Uh, Sam I think you should like go to-," Miles was cut off as Sam accidentally dropped the phone. He quickly picked up.

"I will call you back I have to go. If you don't hear from me then I most likely died," Sam put the phone down before Miles could protest and took off out the door he grabbed his moms bike before taking off.

* * *

><p>Miles stared at his phone completely confused. He sighed before getting up and going out to find Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam kept glancing behind as his car followed him and because of that he hit a trashcan and flipped the entire bike with him landing on his back. He groaned and looked to his side when he heard someone call his name. Mikaela stared at him with some worry and confusion.<p>

"Hey, Mikaela," Sam greeted as he stood up and picked up his mom's bike.

"Uh, that was...pretty awesome Sam," Mikaela said confused and not really sure what to say.

"Well, it felt awesome," was Sam's reply. Mikaela was about to say something but was cut off by Sam. "Sorry, i got to go. I'm going crazy and getting chased by my car right now," was the last thing he said before biking away. Mikaela sat there for a moment before getting up, excusing herself from her other friends and went to follow Sam.

Before she took off after Sam, Miles ran up and asked if she had seen Sam. She nodded before inviting him on board so they could go find him. He did, reluctantly, and they went off to look for Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam biked into a garage of some type and hid himself. He watched as his car drove the opposite way he was and a police car stop in front of him. He sighed in relief and biked over to talk to them but got hit by the door opening before it shut once again. He groaned before standing up and smacking the hood but the car pushed him on the ground.<p>

It revved forward a few more times before it transformed into a giant Robot. Sam looked in shock before he cursed and jumped to his feet to run. The robot following him as he ran. He was tossed onto a car with the thing above him starring at him angrily. he gulped at the sight and hoped someone would come help him.

* * *

><p>Isis: I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever and had no idea how to start the chapter. I totally figured out how to start the chapter, and I so didn't ask my sister to help me. *Proud face*<p>

Wolfy: *Munching on cookie* She so did.

Isis: Aww, sis. Why you go ruin my groove like that?

Wolfy: *Smiles evilly* I like cookies. *Continues munching*

Isis: *gives confused look* Uh...okay. Well, I will update soon. See ya.

Wolfy: Review! Review! Review! Review! I like to read 'em. :P

Isis: -.- I'm so confused. *Walks away*

Wolfy: *Types down random stuff* ':D :) ;) :P -.- -_- : ) Come to the dark side we got Cookies! or yaoi. Your choice. Wolfy's awesome!' I still think nobody reads these.


	5. Chapter 5

Isis: Please tell me that you won't be confusing again...

Wolfy: No promises. *Smiles Evilly*

Isis: *Watches Suspiciously* Alright then. So, yay I got the next chapter up. I hope you like it.

Wolfy: *Giggles like a maniac*

Isis: Now if Wolf will give the disclaimer we can start the chapter.

Wolfy: *Groans* Why do I have to do it?! Make Optimus or D! *Whines*

Isis: Diablo would never do that and Optimus is being his possessive self.

Optimus: Am not.

Wolfy: *Giggles evilly* How possessive? *Wiggles eyebrows*

Isis: Well, he won't let anyone go near His Sam and he keeps marking him.

Optimus: No I don't.

Isis: Oh, yes you do. I've seen you making sure no one goes near him and I can hear Sam every time you mark him.

Optimus: *Growls* No one should hear my beautiful Sam.

Isis: *Snickers* I'll just say the disclaimer. I don't own Transformers or it's characters.

Wolfy: And if she did it would be filled with yaoi and suck.

Isis: No it wouldn't. *pouts*

Wolfy: Yes it would! :D

Isis: *Sticks out tongue* Okay, onto the story.

Wolfy: Wait! Exciting announcement! I'm Pregnant!

Isis: What?!

Wolfy: Gotcha! I'm not pregnant, but I do have a Fanfiction account now. I go by Wolfy5000! So-

Isis: *Strangles Wolfy*

Wolfy: *Chokes out screams* Ahhhhh!

~Checkoutmysister'saccountWolfy5000~

~Will's Pov~

We are going to land sometime tomorrow. Well, that was what I was told. I was going to see my cousin, uncle, and aunt as soon as I get home with my little girl. Sarah left her in my care that's what she told me during our video message. It was such a strange and sudden decision, I was contacted by her right before the attack...

_"Captain Lennox," one of the other men had c__alled me. I nodded a farewell to my team before walking over._

_"Yes? What is it?" I watched as he inclined his head toward my tent. _

_"Mrs. Lennox wants to speak to you," was his answer. I smiled and thanked him before going over to my tent. My smile grew when I had seen my wife and baby girl on the computer screen._

_"Hey, how our my girls?" I had asked. Little Annabelle had stared at me confused, then I started to do silly faces. She giggled at me and I laughed with her for a moment. My gaze had shifted toward Sarah, that's when I frowned. "Is something the matter?"_

_"..."_

_"Sarah?" She stared at me sadly. I was told something I had never expected to hear. At the time, I had thought that something was wrong with Sarah, or Annabelle, or possibly something happened to the house. What I was told broke my heart._

_"I want a divorce," I had stared at her in shock. I doubt anything could have prepared me for that. She set Annabelle down ad turned back to me._

_"W-what?" I had asked dumbly, staring at her wide eyed. _

_"I...I don't love you anymore." My heart shattered to tiny pieces when those words left her lips. "I'm...I'm leaving Annabelle with you. I can't raise her, she'll stay here. I'll leave her with a friend or some-" the screen had static go over it, her voice distorting. I checked around for what could be making the interference. "Hello? Wi-" The screen froe as I had heard a loud explosion outside and shooting._

_I ran outside to see Epps, the rest of my team, and other soldiers running and shooting. I glanced in the direction they were aiming and time had seemed to slow. There stood a huge robot thing, black with red glowing eyes. In the dim moonlight I had noticed something, an emblem. I felt a strange familiarity, but I felt like something was wrong. Like it wasn't right, it was just not right. It made me feel threatened and worried. I swear I saw the mark change for a moment, to one that felt right and safe. The feeling quickly fading when time sped back up and it morphed back to the spiked up original shape._

_I grabbed Epps, my team running off the base with the kid that came by earlier, and dragged him to follow. The creatures eyes landed on us, and I saw recognition in his eyes. We quickly fled as the base was destroyed, barely escaping from the explosion behind us._

Epps had gotten some of the attack on camera. We still have it, surprisingly. We ended up in a nearby town and having to fight a scorpion robot thing. It had the same emblem, like a spiked face. It still felt like something was wrong, the shape, but I just ignored it. I sigh as I decided to take a nap. To much thinking and flash-backing for one day.

* * *

><p>~3rd Person~<p>

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' echoed through Sam's head as he ran. He had escaped the clutches of that...whatever it is, and now he has to save his own ass. Isn't life just lovely? He ran outside of the suffocating place and wasn't sure to either whoop in joy or scream in panic. There was Mikaela and Miles, on a motorcycle, heading in his direction. He decided on Panic when he heard the thing roar angrily behind him.

"No, stop! Wait!" Sam shouted in a panic. Barricade came into to view, causing Miles to start to panic and Sam could hear him shouting.

"Stop! Stop before we-" the bike turned to it's side and skidding across the pavement, leaving it's passengers behind. Sam quickly ran toward them, hearing groans from them both. Both took took their helmets off and quickly got on their feet. Barricade roared and threw a few cars out of his way, "Um, I believe this is when we screamed very loudly and run for our fucking lives! And right now, I thnk I'll do just that," Miles said, before taking off. Mikaela and Sam looked at each other, before following his lead.

Bumblebee quickly tripped the con and sped to the front of the group. He opened the doors for them, they looked at each other nervously. Then they quickly jumped in when they heard another roar from Barricade. He closed the doors and sped away with barricade following in pursuit, after returning to his alt form.

* * *

><p>Isis: I hope you liked. A guest wanted more on Will so I delivered. Took me forever to update. And it didn't help that my sister was being an ass.<p>

Wolfy: *Looks away from Video game* I'm not an ass! I'm a Badass! *Stands up and does awesome dance*

Isis: *-.-* Really?

Wolfy: Yes, really. *returns to video game*

Isis: Yay well, I'm Awesomely badass!

Wolfy: You a badass. *Chuckles* Not happening.

Isis: *Glares* I will update as soon as I can.

Wolfy: Review~ Review~ Review~ I love reading them.

Isis: See ya.


	6. Important!

A/N: Hello, Isis here. I would like to inform you that I'm rewriting this story. I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but I have gotten complaints that it is too much like the movie. So, I'm going to start all over. I'm really sorry about this but I find that they are right. To all my loyal followers, I will make it another story under the same name, just add rewrite at the end. I will contact you to tell you when the story is up, I will start on the rewrite as soon as I can. I'm very sorry about this, I didn't want to do this, but I think that it will be better if I have a new start. I had this entire story planned from the beginning but was distracted with working with my other stories and the pressure of school. Wolfy thinks this is a good idea too, she says it will clear my mind and the story will be better. I hope to publish it by next week but not everything goes as planned.

I hope you stay with me and continue to read my is all I can think to say, I'm still sorry about this. I never liked when a story ends up having this happen, so I no that some of you will be unsatisfied. Just hang on and I'll make it worth it. Hopefully, I'll see ya again.

~Sincerely, PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover.


	7. Announcement!

Isis: I have published the rewrite for this story. Sorry it took so long, we had ISATs so I was preoccupied. I hope you like the new version better. Oh, and Wolfy will continue to be part of the story.

Wolfy: Yep! Even though I don't like Yaoi, I'm still going to be part of the author notes. There so much fun to do! :3

Isis: Yes. Anyways. This story will be marked as continued. Here is the link for the rewrite, just get rid of the spaces.

s / 10976691 / 1 / Transformers - Sparkmates - and - War - Rewrite


End file.
